dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel
}} '''Gabón is an angel in the Stationery Voyagers universe, charged with the delivery of messages and the integrity of information. He sometimes doubles as a Guardian, but that isn't his primary class. Fictional history Gabón became fascinated with bearing good news and with the integrity of information shortly after the War in Metabeautalium ended. This has become his class and function ever since: Clarifer. While he does fulfill certain roles in aiding Levío and Filforth in protecting the Voyagers, he is not well known to the Voyagers personally. Nativity role Rather, Gabón's most important historical role was in the Annunciation. He persuaded Maria to agree to conceive Minshus while the Muellex froze time around her. He also played a pivotal role in transporting Thestor the Whiteout from Whixtitout to Mantith with the aid of Maurice. Easter role He helped condemn the high priest for authorizing the beatings that transform Thestor into a microwave-emitting monster when his Mikloche security shells are violated. Gabón also aids Levío in de-powering Thestor to Shell 7 and Maurice in transporting him back to Whixtitout after the death of Minshus. Gabón informs Thestor of Minshus' resurrection, and aids Dolondri in declaring Thestor the official apostle to Whixtitout. Other known tasks Other tasks assigned to him include aiding Filforth and Minshus in healing Oceanoe after he is poisoned with reverse-Eros gas by the Mystery Wanderer and the Crooked Rainbow; and with ensuring Maria and Joel flee the wrath of King Hernald when Minshus is born. Development The character's name and functions make him an analog of Gabriel. After Levío was developed for the series, it became clear that the allegorical nature of the show required a nativity with characters named differently than their Bible counterparts. Gabón, using the Spanish ó, attempts to make the name sound more exotic to an English-speaking set of readers/audience. The symbol on Gabón's chest is the symbol for the Trimalus, the Spirit Flame. This symbol represents both the third person of the Trinity and also the call of evangelism. Since Gabón is a Clarifer, he is the most common type of angel second to actual Guardians. Clarifers are basic deliverers of messages. His theme color is blue to distinguish his class from the class of Limiters to which Levío belongs, which uses gold trim on its armor. His role is expanded significantly from what Gabriel's is in the Bible, as details are added to the Annunciation's proceedings which Luke does not record. Instead of simply telling Maria DiNazalenth that she will bear Minshus, Gabón stands by and encourages her not to panic as a giant purple Spirit Flame falls from the sky and consumes her. He then helps her recover from being struck and guides her to her feet before reminding her of her mission. He vanishes soon after, and she observes the Muellex assume its normal place in the sky as time resumes. All other roles written for him are to make him close companions with Levío in their quest along with Filforth and Maurice to protect the Voyagers during their missions. See also Category: Angels